leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Taric
Nach der Verwendung einer Fähigkeit erhalten Tarics nächsten beiden innerhalb von 4 Sekunden |as}}, wobei jeder |magisch}} verursacht und die seiner Grundfähigkeiten um reduziert. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| werden. Die anderen Kontermechaniken müssen noch getestet werden. |yvideo = Taric-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = + Alle Aufladungen |cooldown = 3 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Wiederaufladungszeit |custominfo = 15 Sekunden |description = Taric generiert periodisch Aufladungen von Günstling der Sterne, bis zu einem Maximum. -verstärkte Angriffe gewähren eine Aufladung. |leveling = }} |description2 = Taric sich und alle nahen, um 30 pro verbrauchte Aufladung, bis zu einem Maximum von 150 bei 5 Aufladungen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Verbindungsreichweite |custominfo = 1300 |description = Taric erhält |armor}} und ist mit einem verbündeten Champion verbunden. Solange beide verbunden sind, erhält auch der Verbündete die und Tarics Fähigkeiten werden auch vom Verbündeten aus eingesetzt, auch wenn die Effekte sich nicht steigern (also keine doppelt so hohe Heilung etc.). |leveling = % von Tarics Rüstung|armor}}}} |description2 = Taric sich und den ausgewählten verbündeten Champion für Sekunden und verbindet sich mit ihm. |leveling2 = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description3 = Taric kann Bastion auf sich selbst wirken, um sich selbst und den nächsten, nicht verbundenen Verbündeten in Reichweite zu schilden. Es kann nur ein Champion gleichzeitig verbunden sein, weshalb das Verbinden mit einem Champion die Verbindung zum vorigen auflöst. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Taric bereitet eine Strahl aus Sternenlicht vor, welcher nach 1 Sekunde in der gewählten Richtung detoniert, wobei getroffene Gegner |magisch}} erleiden und für Sekunden werden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Taric kann sich währenddessen ganz normal bewegen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ) wird bei Aktivierung festgelegt, wobei beide auf den Mauszeiger zuzeigen. Die Ausrichtung der Strahlen ändert sich nach Aktivierung nicht mehr. |yvideo = Taric-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |casttime = |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden geht kosmische Energie auf Taric und nahe Verbündete nieder, wodurch sie für Sekunden werden. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Taric en:Taric es:Taric fr:Taric pl:Taric pt-br:Taric ru:Тарик zh:塔里克 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Taric ist der Aspekt des Beschützers und verfügt als Avatar von Runeterras Gott des Lebens, der Liebe und der Schönheit über unglaubliche Macht. Wegen eines Pflichtversäumnisses beschämt und von seiner Heimat Demacia verbannt, erklomm Taric den Targon um Buße zu tun, nur um dort unter den Sternen eine völlig neue Bestimmung zu entdecken. Nun ist der Schild von Valoran von der Macht des uralten Targon erfüllt und steht wachsam gegen die schleichende Verderbnis der Leere. Der Schild von Valoran Taric ist der Aspekt des Beschützers und verfügt als Avatar von Runeterras Gott des Lebens, der Liebe und der Schönheit über unglaubliche Macht. Wegen eines Pflichtversäumnisses beschämt und von seiner Heimat Demacia verbannt, erklomm Taric den Targon um Buße zu tun, nur um dort unter den Sternen eine völlig neue Bestimmung zu entdecken. Nun erfüllt mit der Macht des uralten Targon, steht der Schild von Valoran stets wachsam gegen die schleichende Verderbnis der Leere. Da von ihm erwartet worden war, ein standhafter Verteidiger Demacias zu werden, war Tarics Leben stets darauf ausgerichtet gewesen, ein Musterbeispiel an selbstloser Hingabe für die Ideale von König und Königreich zu sein. Obwohl er sich schon immer als Beschützer sah, sah er nie die Notwendigkeit darin, festzulegen, wen oder was er eigentlich beschützte – Sei es ein Ideal, ein Kunstwerk oder das Leben eines Fremden. Jedes konnte als wertvoll betrachtet werden. Jedes konnte wunderschön sein. Die meisten von Tarics Altersgenossen konzentrierten sich hauptsächlich auf die kriegerischen Aspekte des Kampfes (Dinge, die Taric ganz natürlich und ohne Anstrengung gelangen). Anstatt der brutalen endlosen Konflikte um Land und Krone, zogen den jungen Krieger die zerbrechlichen Wunder, die dem Leben Sinn gaben, viel mehr in ihren Bann. Obwohl diese Philosophie eine war, die, vor allem für jemanden wie Taric, der einen hohen Stand und eine wichtige Rolle in der Militärhierarchie von Demacia inne hatte, potentiell als verräterisch angesehen werden konnte, beschloss er sich dem Verstehen dieser einfachen Wahrheiten von Liebe, Schönheit und dem Leben zu widmen, auf das er ihr Champion werden könnte. Bewundert von allen, nutzte Taric seine entwaffnende Art und seine angeborene Wärme, um sich mit Charme durch die meisten seiner Hindernisse zu kämpfen, konnte sich aber auch, im seltenen Fall, dass diese versagten, immer auf sein Geschick mit Hammer und Schwert verlassen. Als sich seine Suche nach Verständnis verschärfte, begann Taric seine Pflichten zu vernachlässigen. Waldwanderungen, um einen Blick auf ein seltenes Tier zu erhaschen, wurden wichtiger als sein Kampftraining, in einer lauten Taverne einer ergreifend einfachen Ballade eines Bardens zu lauschen, wichtiger als eine Paradeübung, ein Pferdeausritt zu später Stunde, um den silbernen Mantel der Nacht zu beobachten, der sich über die Landschaft legte, wichtiger als eine Regimentsversammlung. Taric wusste, dass er auf seine eigene Art genauso hart trainierte und dabei genauso viel Hingabe und Konzentration aufwandte wie seine demacianischen Brüder und Schwestern, doch seine Vorgesetzten sahen dies anders. Tarics sorglose Art, seine Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber Befehlen und sein Desinteresse an seiner patriotischen Pflicht brachten schließlich fast jeden mit Authorität – seine Familie, seinen König und ganz besonders seinen langjährigen Freund Garen – gegen ihn auf. Und während das einfache Volk Taric nur als charmanten Gauner betrachtete, erkannte Garen ihn als das an, was er schon immer war – Ein Mann mit dem Potential dazu, einer von Demacias größten Helden werden zu können. Die Tatsache, das Taric dieses Schicksal und sein Land offensichtlich zu verspotten schien erzürnte Garen. Schließlich konnte selbst sein einziger Freund ihn nicht mehr beschützen und Tarics militärische Karriere begann unter seinen Füßen zu bröckeln. Degradierung um Degradierung stieß Taric immer weiter vom Herzen Demacias fort, bis er sich schließlich in einer unbedeutenenden und heruntergkommenen Festung in der Wildnis des Grenzlandes wiederfand und einen Trupp niederer Rekruten unter seinem Befehl hatte. Nachdem er wochenlang wie befohlen im Regen und Matsch Wache gestanden hatte, ohne auch nur die Spur einer möglichen Gefahr zu erblicken, beschloss Taric seinen Männer Schlaf zu gönnen, während er zu einem nahen Tempel wanderte, um sich an dessen riesenhafter Architektur zu erfreuen. Als der Morgen wieder über den überwachsenen Kreuzgängen des Klosters anbrach, beschloss Taric endlich umzukehren und nach seinen Männern zu sehen. Ein Massaker erwartete ihn. Seine Truppen waren im Schlaf abgeschlachtet worden, ihre Leichen gezeichnet von der gnadenlosen Handschrift der monströsen Jäger der Leere. Taric hatte seine Männer, sein Land im Stich gelassen und, was am schmerzhaftesten war, sogar bei seiner sich selbst auferlegten Mission, das Leben zu beschützen, versagt. Nachdem er in Schande nach Demacia zurückgekehrt war, wurden Taric sämtliche ihm verbliebene Ränge genommen und schließlich wurde er von Garen zur „Steinkrone“ verurteilt, einer Zeremonie, die von einem entehrten Soldaten verlangte den Berg Targon zu besteigen, eine Strafe, die einem Todesurteil nahe kam, da nur wenige Sterbliche den Aufstieg je überlebt hatten. Und obwohl die Steinkrone von entehrten Soldaten hauptsächlich dazu genutzt wurde, um aus Demacia zu fliehen und ein neues Leben im Exil zu beginnen, beschloss Taric für seine Fehler Buße zu tun und machte sich zu den himmelhohen Bergspitzen des Targon auf. Der Aufstieg verlangte beinahe alles von ihm ab, sowohl seinen Körper als auch seine Seele, doch trotz alledem gab Taric nicht auf und überwand den Schmerz, die Erinnerungen an seine Fehler, die Geister seiner toten Männer und all die anderen Prüfungen, die der Berg ihm entgegen warf. Als Taric sich dem Gipfel näherte, forderten ihn eine scheinbar unendliche Zahl von sich widersprechenden Realitäten heraus, wobei jede verkrümmte Existenz eine neue und entsetzliche Vision offenbarte. Taric erfuhr die unzähligen Schicksale, die die befallen konnten, die in der Stunde ihrer Not niemanden hatten, der sie beschützte. Er sah die Alabasterbibliothek in lodernde Flammen gehüllt und doch stürzte er sich in das brennende Inferno um die Dichtkunst des Tung zu retten. Er schrie vor Zorn, als die Frostgarde den letzten Traumhirsch von einer Klippe jagten und stürzte sich dann, in einem verzweifelten Versuch ihn doch noch zu retten, selbst in den Abgrund. Vor den Ebenholztoren von Noxus sank Taric auf seine Knie, als er Garens zerschmetterten Körper aufgehängt vorfand, als Warnung für all jene, die da kommen mochten. Zwischen Taric und seinem Freund stand die gesammelte Macht von Noxus. Und trotzdem hob er, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern, seinen Schild und trieb alle vor sich zurück. Garen von den Toren zurückgefordert, marschierte der junge Krieger zurück nach Demacia, seine schwere Bürde geschultert und mit dem Wissen, dass seine Rückkehr die sichere Hinrichtung für ihn bedeuten würde. Während er lief, sah Taric nach oben – und die von Blut getränkten Felder von Noxus wichen den mit Sternen gefüllten Weiten im Himmel über dem Targon. Seine Prüfungen bestanden und befreit von allen Illusionen, fand Taric sich auf dem höchsten Gipfel des Berges wieder und er war nicht allein. Vor ihm stand gekleidet in das dunkle Gewand der Nacht jemand, der einem Mann ähnlich schien. Sein Gesicht bestand aus den winzigen Punkten der Sterne und Taric war darüber erstaunt, wie vertraut ihm diese Gestalt war. Sie sprach mit der Gewalt von tausend Flüsterstimmen und schnitt durch Tarics Wesen wie ein gewaltiger Bergwind. Und obwohl er keine Worte vernahm, verstand er die Absicht der Gestalt doch mit völliger Klarheit. Sie nannte sich selbst „der Beschützer“. Beeindruckt von Tarics unerschütterlicher Entschlossenheit, erachtete das übernatürliche Wesen den gefallenen Helden Demacias als würdigen Avatar an und erfüllte ihn mit seiner himmlischen Macht. Der Beschützer sprach von den Wahrheiten, die Taric bereits sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgt hatten, und von dem Mantel, auf den er sich unbewusst mit jeder Entscheidung, die ihn zum Gipfel des Berges gebracht hatte, vorbereitet hatte. Als das Flüstern des Beschützers schwand, gab er Taric noch eine letzte Warnung: Er würde als Schild von Valoran auferstehen, aber eine Welle von heulendem Wahnsinn würde sich gegen ihn stellen, ein Ozean knirschender Zähne mit dem Verlangen danach alles und jeden zu verschlingen, ein verkommener Schrecken geboren aus der Leere. Mit Macht und einer klaren Aufgabe wiedergeboren, akzeptierte Taric diese scheinbar unmögliche Aufgabe ohne zu zögern und gibt sich nun seiner eingeschworenen Pflicht hin – als standhafter Beschützer einer ganzen Welt. Alte Geschichte 2.= right|250px Es gibt eine Form der Magie, die vielen Bewohnern Runeterras unbekannt ist und die bei den wenigen, die sich ihrer Existenz bewusst sind, einen schlechten Ruf hat. Es ist die Magie der Erde, die ihre Macht aus den Schwingungen von Kristallen und Edelsteinen bezieht. Taric, der Edelsteinritter, ist der einzige auf Runeterra, der diese Form der Magie praktiziert, nachdem er plötzlich aus einer weit entfernten Welt nach Runeterra beschworen wurde. In seiner Heimat war Tarics Vater in seiner Heimatstadt ein angesehener Heiler und Taric war schon als kleiner Junge an den Tätigkeiten seines Vaters interessiert. Auch wenn sein Verständnis von Kräutern, Pflanzen und Tiermedikamenten stetig wuchs, war es die Macht der Edelsteine, die den Heranwachsenden am meisten faszinierte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Taric die wohlbehütete Bibliothek seines Vaters erschöpft hatte und seinen eigenen Weg einschlug. Er wollte den Leuten helfen, aber nicht nur, indem er ihre Wunden versorgte und ihre Sorgen linderte. Er würde kein Heiler werden, sondern ein Verteidiger, jemand, der mit Hilfe der Macht der Erde bewahrt und beschützt. Taric wurde zu einem wandernden Ritter, der im ganzen Land berühmt als Hüter der Gerechtigkeit war, bis zu dem Tage, an dem ein Beschwörungszauber ihn aus seiner Heimat riss und nach Runeterra brachte. Auch wenn er zunächst orientierungslos und verwirrt war, fühlt er nun, dass der Kontinent Valoran jemanden wie ihn braucht. Taric vermisst seine Welt zwar, ist aber glücklich, in der Liga zu kämpfen und als Beschützer all jener zu dienen, die ihn brauchen. Seine gepflegte und stilvolle Erscheinung zusammen mit seiner schimmernden Edelsteinrüstung und -waffen haben ihn schnell zu einer Berühmtheit in der Liga der Legenden werden lassen. Aus diesem Grund sind Valorans Medien sehr an seinem Privatleben interessiert. Doch während er sehr offen und freigiebig in Bezug auf sein Leben als Champion ist, spricht er nur wenig über sein Leben jenseits der Liga und wahrt seine Privatsphäre. Vater hat ihm beigebracht, dass jeder Stein eine Bedeutung hat. Für Tarics Gegner bedeuten alle Steine Ärger.}} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|250px Es gibt eine alte Magie, von vielen vergessen und von manchen abgelehnt. Es ist die Magie der Erde, die der Resonanz von Kristallen und Edelsteinen. Tarics Vater war der Heiler ihrer Stadt, in einer weit entfernten Welt. Taric war schon als kleines Kind immer in der Arbeit seines Vaters interessiert. Trotz seines wachsenden Verständnisses für Kräuter, Pflanzen und Tiermedizin war es die Kraft der Edelsteine, die den Jungen am meisten interessierte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Taric die begehrte Bibliothek seines Vaters erschöpft hatte und er sich auf seine eigene Reise begab. Er war aber kein Heiler, sondern ein Beschützer - jemand, der mit der Kraft der Erde bewahrt und beschützt. Schnell wurde Taric zu einem wandernden Kämpfer, der im ganzen Land bekannt war. Das war bis zu dem Tag, als ein Beschwörungszauber ihn packte und ihn aus seiner Welt riss, indem er ihn in Runeterra beschwörte. Auch wenn Taric seine Welt vermisst, kämpft er glücklich in der Liga, wo er alle beschützen kann, die seinen Schutz brauchen. Vater hat ihm beigebracht, dass jeder Stein eine Bedeutung hat. Für Tarics Gegner bedeuten alle Steine Ärger.}} Beziehungen * ist ein Kindheitsfreund von . Sein Status in erlaubte es Taric, nicht wegen Hochverrat angeklagt und exekutiert zu werden. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Taric VU Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Taric (Championüberarbeitung) Skins ; : * Er wurde von inspiriert. * Sein Outfit wurde von hellblauen Edelsteinen ( , ) inspiriert. ; : * Sein Outfit wurde vom inspiriert. * Er wurde von aus inspiriert. ** Er ähnelt . * Er . https://twitter.com/nikkisilvr/status/717464994233749506 * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ; : * Man kann , , und (welche ein Smartphone mit Rosenquarz-Tarics in der Hand hält) sehen. * Sein Gesichtsausdruck lehnt möglicherweise an an. * Sein Outfit wurde durch inspiriert. ; : * Sein Outfit wurde vom inspiriert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Der Ort, der auf dem Splash-Art zu sehen ist, ähnelt . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Auf seinem Splash-Art kann man , und in Schwimmkleidung zusammen mit , , , und einem Banner von an einem Flugzeug sehen. Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Taric Downfall Champion Update Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Taric Konzept 1.png|Taric Konzept 1 Taric Konzept 2.png|Taric Konzept 2 Taric Hammer SR.jpg|Taric Update Promo 1 Taric Update promo Konzept 01.jpg|Taric Update Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo Konzept 02.jpg|Taric: Der Aufstieg Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo Konzept 03.jpg|Taric: Der Aufstieg Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo Konzept 04.jpg|Taric: Der Aufstieg Promo 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo Konzept 05.jpg|Taric: Der Aufstieg Promo 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo Konzept 06.jpg|Taric: Der Aufstieg Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update promo Konzept 07.jpg|Taric: Der Aufstieg Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Taric Update Konzept 01.jpg|Taric Update Konzept 1 Taric Update Konzept 02.jpg|Taric Update Konzept 2 Taric Update Konzept 03.jpg|Taric Update Konzept 3 Taric Update Konzept 04.jpg|Taric Update Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Kristina Ness) Taric Update Konzept 05.jpg|Taric Update Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Kristina Ness) Taric Update Konzept 06.jpg|Taric Update Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Kristina Ness) Taric Update Konzept 07.jpg|Taric Update Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Kristina Ness) Taric Update Rosenquarz- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Rosenquarz-Taric Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Xi Zhang) Taric Update Rosenquarz- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Rosenquarz-Taric Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Xi Zhang) Taric Update Blutjaspis- Konzept.jpg|Blutjaspis-Taric Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Taric Poolparty- splash Konzept 01.jpg|Poolparty-Taric Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Taric Poolparty- splash Konzept 02.jpg|Poolparty-Taric Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Taric Poolparty- splash Konzept 03.jpg|Poolparty-Taric Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Alte Splash-Art Nordamerika= Taric Standard Taric S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Taric Taric Standard Taric S alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Taric Taric Smaragd-Taric S alt.jpg|1. Smaragd-Taric Taric Rosenquarz-Taric S alt.jpg|1. Rosenquarz-Taric Taric Blutjaspis-Taric S alt.jpg|1. Blutjaspis-Taric |-|China= Taric Standard Taric S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Taric Taric Smaragd-Taric S Ch.jpg|Smaragd-Taric Taric Rosenquarz-Taric S Ch.jpg|Rosenquarz-Taric Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Taric Standard Taric L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Taric Taric Standard Taric L alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Taric Taric Smaragd-Taric L alt.jpg|1. Smaragd-Taric Taric Rosenquarz-Taric L alt.jpg|1. Rosenquarz-Taric Taric Blutjaspis-Taric L alt.jpg|1. Blutjaspis-Taric |-|China= Taric Standard Taric L Ch.jpg|Klassischer Taric Taric Smaragd-Taric L Ch.jpg|Smaragd-Taric Taric Rosenquarz-Taric L Ch.jpg|Rosenquarz-Taric |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Taric wurde von Brackhar entwickelt.List of Champions and their Deigners * Tarics Name basiert womöglich auf dem arabischen Namen "طارق/''Tariq''", der etwa "der an die Tür klopft" bedeutet. Das Wort "tariq" kann aber noch andere Bedeutungen haben, wie z.B. "Morgenstern".Wikipedia: Tariq Generelles * Taric ist wahrscheinlich Linkshänder, denn er schwingt mit seiner linken Hand den Hammer, wie man auf seinen Splash-Arts sieht. ** Interessanterweise hält er den Hammer im Splash-Art zu "Blutjaspis Taric" in der rechten Hand, wobei sein Model im Spiel wiederum die linke Hand nutzt. * Tarics (engl. "GemCraft") ist wahrscheinlich an die erfolgreiche Tower-Defense-Spielereihe GemCraft angelehnt. * Man kann Tarics Gesicht mit Sonnenbrille auf der "Taric's Tropical Tan"-Flasche von Surfer- erkennen. Zitate * Tarics englischer Witz ist an die Titelmelodie der amerikanischen TV-Serie "Jem" aus den 80ger Jahren angelehnt. (Video siehe hier) ** In der polnischen Version ist Tarics Witz zweideutig, denn das polnische Wort für "Edelsteine" kann auch sich auch auf Testikel beziehen. Wörtlich übersetzt lautet Tarics polnischer Witz "Edelsteine? Du willst meine... Edelsteine sehen?". Champion-Aktualisierung: Taric, der Schild von Valoran center|640px stürzte sich schon ein paar Monate nach der Veröffentlichung von League in die Kluft und während das Team für die Champion-Aktualisierungen sich bereits einige ältere Champions vorgenommen hat, wartet der Edelsteinritter immer noch. Bis heute. Wir sind dabei, den umwerfenden Aspekt zurück auf die PBE zu schicken, inklusive einer komplett neuen Hintergrundgeschichte (schau dir seinen Comic und die neue Biographie an!), eines neuen Fähigkeitensets, neuen Aussehens – freu dich auf die fabelhafteste Mähne, die du je in der Kluft gesehen hast – und neuer Sprachausgabe. Mehr Infos im Artikel. Champion-Aktualisierung: Taric, der Schild von Valoran P= ;Bravour left|64px Taric verstärkt seine nächsten zwei normalen Angriffe, immer wenn er eine Fähigkeit einsetzt. Er schwingt diese zwei Angriffe schneller, verursacht erhöhten Schaden und verringert seine . |-|Q= ;Günstling der Sterne left|64 Taric sich selbst sowie alle Verbündeten in der Nähe abhängig von der Anzahl an Ladungen von Günstling der Sterne, die er gesammelt hat. Mit der Zeit generiert Taric bis zu drei Ladungen. |-|W= ;Bastion left|64px Taric und sein Mitstreiter führen gleichzeitig alle von Tarics Fähigkeiten aus. * Bastion erhöht Tarics |armor}}. * Taric verbindet sich mit einem Mitstreiter und . Bastion wirkt so lange auf Tarics Verbündeten, bis er die Fähigkeit auf einen anderen Mitstreiter wirkt oder die beiden sich so weit voneinander entfernen, dass die Verbindung unterbrochen wird. |-|E= ;Blenden left|64px Taric sendet nach kurzer Verzögerung eine kurze Welle himmlischer Energie in Zielrichtung aus, die alle getroffenen Gegner . |-|R= ;Kosmischer Glanz left|64px Taric ruft die Sterne selbst um Schutz an. Nach einer mäßigen Verzögerung werden er und alle Verbündete in der Nähe ein paar Sekunden lang . ;Anfangsphase left|335px Taric ist ein richtiger Blickfänger in der Lane, und das nicht nur, weil er die Haare schön hat. Wenn er mit Blenden clever zielt, landet er seine altbekannte Betäubung und kann dem Gegner ordentlich eins auf die Rübe geben. Bravour lässt seine Hammerschläge natürlich extra schmerzvoll werden und verringert gleichzeitig deutlich seine Abklingzeiten, so dass er viel schneller die nächste Betäubung abfeuern kann. Wenn er seinen Gegner ein paar Mal mit seinem Hammer bekannt gemacht hat, kann er sich wieder in Sicherheit bringen und dann mit Günstling der Sterne heilen. Taric hat aber noch viel mehr auf Lager: Sobald er Bastion freischaltet, erhöht der Schild Valorans sowohl sein Unterstützungs- als auch sein Drohungspotenzial sowie seine Möglichkeiten deutlich. Wenn er sich mit seinem Mitstreiter verbindet, kann Taric seine Fähigkeiten auf kreative und intelligente Art und Weise noch effektiver einsetzen. Die doppelte Heilung von Günstling der Sterne bedeutet, dass er nicht mehr die ganze Zeit bei seinem Lane-Kumpel abhängen muss. Und clevere Positionierung und smartes Zielen mit Blenden kann selbst die entschlossensten Hinterhalte oder Angriffe unter dem Turm zerschlagen. Darüber hinaus ist Bastion nicht nur eine Fähigkeit, die Tarics Schützen vorbehalten ist. Er kann die Fähigkeit auch auf einen verbündeten Jungler wirken, der angetrabt kommt, um ihm einen schnellen schadenabsorbierenden Schild zu verpassen. Dann kann er sich während des Ganks wieder Taric-Dingen widmen. Der kluge Einsatz von Blenden betäubt wieder mehrere Gegner, während Günstling der Sterne Tarics Dschungelfreund am Leben erhält, wenn sie sich auf der Jagd nach einer Tötung weit ins gegnerische Gebiet wagen. Da wir gerade vom Heilen sprechen: Taric sollte sein Spiel um seine Heilfähigkeit aufbauen. Obwohl der Schild Valorans sie ziemlich oft wirken kann, ist es oft ratsam, Günstling der Sterne aufzusparen, bis er alle drei Ladungen gesammelt hat. Die Manakosten verändern sich nicht, aber das voll aufgeladene Q sorgt dafür, dass Tarics Team bei Hinterhalten oder sonstigen offensiven Unternehmungen nicht die Puste ausgeht. ;Scharmützel Taric verfügt dank seiner Zähigkeit und mächtigen Teamkampf-Fähigkeiten über ein ganz neues Werkzeugarsenal für neutrale Ziele. Er kann z. B. das gegnerische Team vom Drachen abhalten und gegnerische Stichelangriffe mit gutgesetzten Bastionsschilden sowie seinem stolzen Lebensvorrat absorbieren. Gegnerische Jungler, die auf die Gelegenheit spechten, den Drachen mit Zerschmettern zu klauen, müssen sich auch mit Blenden auseinandersetzen. Bei einem Treffer bekommt Tarics Team nämlich neben dem Drachenstapel auch eine Tötung auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Sollte Tarics Team dagegen zu spät dran sein und den Gegner davon abhalten müssen, den Drachen für sich zu beanspruchen, kann er mit seinem Jungler dank Günstling der Sterne heranstürmen, sie beide mit Bastion am Leben erhalten und mithilfe des doppelten Blendens flächendeckend Betäubungen verteilen. Taric und seine Verbündeten können Ziele sogar noch effektiver für sich beanspruchen und verteidigen, wenn sie in der blaufunkelnden Unverwundbarkeit seines Ults, Kosmischer Glanz, baden. Bei Drachenkämpfen in letzter Minute kann er Bastion auf seinen Jungler wirken und ihm das perfekte Zeitfenster verschaffen, um ganz dreist um die geflügelte Beute zu rangeln. In ähnlicher Weise kann er Bastion auf einen verbündeten Assassinen wirken, bevor er seinen Ult ausführt, damit dieser genug Zeit für einen sonst sehr verzweifelten Angriff unter dem Turm hat. Ganz egal welche Variante du bevorzugst, Kosmischer Glanz zur rechten Zeit kann eine ganze Menge an Selbstmordmissionen in den Bereich eines cleveren und realistischen Spielzugs hieven. ;Teamkämpfe right|335px Taric kann sich zwischen ein paar Herangehensweisen entscheiden, sobald die beiden Teams aufeinandertreffen. Die erste ist die typische Rolle eines Supporters, der sich in den hinteren Reihen zwischen den ADC und die Gefahr stellt. Taric bleibt also in der Nähe seines Schützen und bewahrt ihn vor Schaden, indem er seine Fähigkeiten auf sich selbst wirkt, während er mit Bastion seine Anstrengungen von einem verbündeten Frontkämpfer aus gen Gegner sendet. Alternativ dazu kann er selbst an der Front der Teamformation kämpfen, bevor er Bastion auf einen Verbündeten in den hinteren Reihen wirkt. Egal, wie man spielt: Taric verfügt über eine Menge an Unterstützungsmöglichkeiten sowie Präsenz an beiden Enden der Teamformation. Allerdings muss er die ganze Zeit den ganzen Kampf im Auge behalten, was ihn oft zu ein paar schwierigen Entscheidungen zwingt. Er kann z. B. Verbündete mit Günstling der Sterne retten oder Kosmischer Glanz wirken, aber wenn er seinem Assassinen den Hintern rettet, gibt er die Heilung für seinen Schützen auf, falls der in Teufels Küche kommt. In ähnlicher Weise kann er den gegnerischen Assassinen, der seinen Kumpel in den hinteren Reihen gerade zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten möchte, mit Blenden betäuben. Dann gibt er aber eventuell die Gelegenheit auf, das verwundete Weichziel, das gerade vor Tarics Bastionskumpan flieht, zu erledigen. Letztendlich hat Taric immensen Einfluss in Teamkämpfen, ganz egal wie er spielt. Allerdings bestimmen seine unmittelbaren Entscheidungen, wer lebt und wer stirbt. ;Synergien Champion-Einblicke: Taric, der Schild von Valoran ;von Cactopus Champion-Einblicke: Taric, der Schild von Valoran 640px|center Nachdem wir die anderen League-Stars einer optischen Generalüberholung unterzogen haben, sticht der in Kristall gehüllte demacianische Held mit seinen Pizzafüßen richtig unangenehm hervor. Aber nicht nur seine unfassbare Optik ist aus der Mode gekommen, auch sein Fähigkeitenset ist veraltet. Er war deshalb der perfekte Kandidat für eine Überarbeitung, aber wir wollten ihn nicht komplett umgestalten. Stattdessen haben wir den Edelsteinritter auf eine epische Reise geschickt, von der er als der Schild von Valoran zurückkehrte. Selbstfindung auf dem Berge Als wir Taric damals konzipierten, dachten wir uns einen ziemlich vagen Hintergrund für ihn aus, etwas mit einem Alien aus dem Weltraum, das von Kristallen besessen ist. Daraus ergab sich, dass die meisten Spieler sich dachten, er wäre nur ein seltsamer Kerl, der nichts anderes als Edelsteine im Kopf hat. Die Herausforderung bestand darin, eine Geschichte für Taric zu schreiben, mit der wir ihn in einen glaubhaften Charakter mit einem klaren Ziel verwandeln und nebenbei noch eine glaubhafte Erklärung für seine Besessenheit mit Mineralien liefern konnten. center|640px Als Erstes mussten wir einen Herkunftsort für Taric finden, der thematisch zu ihm passt. Vermutlich kommt er aus Demacia, aber weder seine Fähigkeiten, noch seine zackige Rüstung verkörpern dies. Wir wollten diesen Teil der Geschichte gleich komplett unter den Tisch kehren und ihn komplett neu designen, aber dann kam uns eine bessere Idee: Wie wäre es, wenn wir dem alten Taric einfach einen zweiten Akt spendieren würden? Wir setzten uns also daran, „Teil Zwei“ in der Geschichte um den Edelsteinritter zu verfassen. Taric sollte den Targon besteigen, ein gefährliches Unterfangen. Nachdem Taric den Gipfel erreicht hatte, kämpfte er gegen das Himmelswesen, das unter dem Namen „Der Beschützer“ bekannt war, und besiegte es. Die mythische Kreatur war so von Tarics Willensstärke beeindruckt, dass sie dem gefallenen Helden aus Demacia neue schützende Fähigkeiten schenkte. So wurde der Edelsteinritter zum Schild von Valoran. Der neue, glamourösere Taric ist noch immer so umwerfend gutaussehend wie damals. Seine neue Geschichte aber erzählt davon, wie er in Ungnade fiel, seine Würde aber auf dem Targon wiederfand. Tarics Reise definiert ihn neu als jemanden, der für die Schönheit kämpft und die Schwachen beschützt. Er würde es gleich mit zwei Armeen gleichzeitig aufnehmen, um eine Blume zu beschützen (oder mit zwei Molochen, um seinen Ezreal zu verteidigen, was mehr oder weniger das gleiche ist). Tarics Reise zum Berg hat seiner Existenz neuen Sinn gegeben, aber bevor er wieder in die Kluft der Beschwörer zurückkehren konnte, lag noch ein ganzes Stückchen Arbeit vor uns. Er brauchte ein paar neue Moves. In manchen Fällen, wie bei , müssen wir einen Charakter tatsächlich komplett vernichten und neu ins Leben rufen, aber wir versuchen immer, solche drastischen rückwirkenden Änderungen zu vermeiden. „Mein persönliches Mantra lautet, keinen Schaden anzurichten, aber alles besser zu machen“, sagt George „Glorft“ Krstic vom Autorenteam. "Du darfst einen Champion nicht kaputt machen, indem du die Sachen weg nimmst, die den Spielern gefallen. Wolverine kann nicht auf einmal ohne seine Klauen dastehen." Leuchtend wie ein Diamant left Das alte Modell von Taric ist vermutlich das Hässlichste, was die Welt je gesehen hat. Es besteht zu 75 % aus Edelsteinen, die einfach überall herauswachsen. Ehrlich gesagt, gehört es nicht in ein Videospiel aus diesem Jahrzehnt. Seine Kristalle müssen aber nicht schlecht aussehen, ebenso wenig wie seine prächtige Wallemähne, die die Herzen aller Frauen (oder Männer) zum Schmelzen bringt. Wir wollten beides beibehalten, aber so anpassen, dass sie zu unseren aktuellen Design-Standards passen. Nachdem Taric am Targon angekommen war, mussten wir uns nur fragen, aus was seine Kristalle eigentlich bestehen: Sind das ganz normale Edelsteine, die man in der Erde finden und abbauen kann, oder sind sie etwas ganz anderes? Wir einigten uns darauf, dass die Kristalle für eine Kraft stehen, die Taric bei seiner Besteigung des Targons erhielt. right Die Kristalle sind keine Steine, sie bestehen aus Sternenlicht. Schmeißt eure Physikbücher weg, hört auf, Neil deGrasse Tyson auf Twitter zu folgen, und glaubt uns einfach, wenn wir euch sagen, dass verlangsamtes Sternenlicht zu einem soliden Objekt wird, das über seltsame, kinetische Kräfte verfügt. Diese Kristalle (oder eben Edelsteine) sind die Quelle von Tarics neuen Kräften. Damit Tarics individuelle Optik nicht verloren geht, haben wir sie einfach aufgemotzt. Wenn der Schild von Valoran in der Kluft herumstolziert, weht sein wallendes Haar wild im Wind, so als ob er ständig neben einem Ventilator stehen würde. Es ist noch länger, noch welliger und noch sexier. Dieser Mann könnte der Star in einem Shampoo-Spot sein. Und wir alle würden uns dieses Shampoo kaufen. center|640px Da wir uns auf das Beste an Taric konzentrieren wollten, mussten wir sein maskulines gutes Aussehen noch maskuliner und gutaussehender gestalten. Tarics Standard-Modell hat einen kräftiger definierten Kiefer und seine Rüstung einen enormen V-Ausschnitt für das kleine bisschen extra Brust. Am Anfang ging dieser V-Ausschnitt runter bis unter seine Brustmuskeln, aber während der internen Testphase dachten einige Leute bei Riot, dass das nicht gut genug sei, dass der V-Ausschnitt tiefer sein müsse. Sie wollten Taric mit Haut und Haar verschlingen. Also gaben wir den Wünschen nach. Funktional und modern left Das alte Fähigkeitenset von Taric war zwar nicht wirklich schrecklich, aber es gab ein großes Problem: Kaum eine seiner Fähigkeiten fühlte sich mächtig an und sie hatten auch nicht die entsprechende optische Wirkung. Der Taric-Spieler drückte auf eine Taste und dann ist etwas passiert, aber das Ergebnis war nicht immer sonderlich klar in einem Kampf. Als der alte Taric kamen Spieler selten in den Genuss, wirklich etwas zu bewirken, z. B., mit der Q-Fähigkeit von einen Gegner zu treffen, oder ultimative Fähigkeit (ein zufriedenstellendes BUMM). Es drehte sich alles darum, Kämpfe im Hintergrund hinauszuziehen und dabei unfassbar viel Schaden wegzustecken. Seine Fähigkeiten waren funktionell, aber sie waren nicht stylisch. Teilweise lag das Problem in der Übersichtlichkeit, aber auch, weil Tarics Fähigkeiten so „unsichtbar“ waren und einen weiten Wirkungskreis hatten. Das Team im Ganzen profitierte von den 12 % mehr Rüstung, die Taric bereitstellte, aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass die einzelnen Spieler ihre Spielweise überhaupt daran angepasst haben. Damit sich die Fähigkeiten wirkungsvoller anfühlen, haben wir sie konzentrierter gestaltet. Wir haben also einige seiner Statusboni entfernt und sie durch optisch interessantere Fähigkeiten ersetzt, wie seine neue ultimative Fähigkeit „Kosmischer Glanz“, die alle Verbündeten kurzzeitig unverwundbar macht. Man fühlt sich wie ein Star, wenn man sie benutzt. right Fähigkeiten, bei denen man einfach nur auf einen Champion klicken muss, haben ihre Daseinsberechtigung, aber Tarics alte Betäubungsfähigkeit war einfach zu stark, um sie noch stärker zu machen. Indem wir seine E-Fähigkeit (Blenden) zu einem Skillshot gemacht haben, konnten wir die potentielle Wirkung (es werden jetzt alle getroffenen Gegner betäubt, anstatt nur ein anvisierter Gegner) im Verhältnis zur alten Klick-Fähigkeit erhöhen. Talentierte Taric-Spieler erhalten dadurch eindeutigere Möglichkeiten, ihr Team effektiv zu unterstützen, während schlechte Taric-Spieler ihr Team noch besser enttäuschen können. Taric ist nach wie vor ein Tank und heilt Verbündete immer noch mit seiner Q-Fähigkeit (Günstling der Sterne), aber die Kristallbindungsmechanik seiner neuen W-Fähigkeit (Bastion) untermauert seine Rolle als Beschützer der Schwachen. Da sich der Schild von Valoran nur mit einem Verbündeten gleichzeitig verbinden kann, könnte man meinen, es wäre am besten, wenn er sich nur auf diesen einen Champion konzentrieren würde, aber dem ist nicht so. Dank seines Bollwerk-Freundes kann er sich effektiv an zwei Orten gleichzeitig aufhalten und sowohl die gegnerischen Carries, die auf Distanz bleiben, betäuben als auch seine eigenen Teamkollegen mit weniger Überlebensfähigkeit beschützen. Hier heilt er seinen Wukong, da beschützt er seinen Lucian. Taric ist überall und beschützt immer die Champions, die sich in Not befinden. center|640px Alte Fähigkeiten Nach der Verwendung einer Fähigkeiten verursacht Tarics nächster als |magisch}} und reduziert die aller seiner Fähigkeiten um je 2 Sekunden. }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Taric sich und den ausgewählten Verbündeten für den selben Wert. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Taric sich selber auswählt, heilt er sich selber um 40 % mehr. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |customlabel = Aurareichweite |custominfo = 1100 |description = Taric und alle nahen verbündeten Champions erhalten als |armor}}. |description2 = Taric erhält , wenn Zerschmettern gerade nicht abklingt. |leveling2 = |armor}}}} |description3 = Taric verursacht |magisch}} an allen nahen Gegnern und reduziert deren |armor}} für 4 Sekunden. |leveling3 = }} (+ 5 % der Rüstung)|armor}}}} }}| und nicht zu 56). }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Taric feuert eine prismatische Sphäre auf den gewählten Gegner, was diesen und |magisch}} verursacht (bis zum doppelten erhöht, basierend auf der Entfernung von Taric zum Ziel). |leveling = }} |Maximaler Schaden| }} }}| }} 2.= |costtype = |cooldown = 75 |customlabel = Auraradius |custominfo = 1100 |description = Taric schlägt seinen Hammer auf den Boden und verursacht |magisch}} an allen nahen Gegnern. |leveling = }} |description2 = Für die nächsten 10 Sekunden erhält Taric |ad}} und |ap}} und er emittiert eine Aura, welche 50 % dieser Boni allen nahen verbündeten Champions gewährt. |leveling2 = |Aurastärke| }} }}| }} |-|1.= |costtype = + pro Sekunde |cooldown = 20 |description = Taric sich jede Sekunde, wobei er pro Sekunde |mana}} verbraucht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Während Glanz aktiv ist, erhält Taric |ad}} und emittiert eine Aura, die seinen verbündeten Champions 50 % und verbündeten Vasallen % dieses Bonusses gewährt. |leveling2 = |ad}}}} |ad}}}} |ad}}}} }}| }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * ** Trifft nicht länger alles auf der Karte, wenn Taric es wirkt, während er mit einem verbunden ist, der zu seinem springt. }}